Simon Says
by BringOnTheWonder1997
Summary: Simon says that Peter still has feelings for her. Olivia already knows that.
1. Olivia

**I've been a Fringe fan for ages, and I've been meaning to write something for it for a very long time. Because my heart broke so much watching pretty much the whole of season 3, I decided to write this. I'm not entirely sure where it came from, but I hope you'll read and review this story anyway. I am planning some chapters for my other stories, but you'll have to wait at least three weeks before anything is even considered.**

 _He still has feelings for her._

 _He still has feelings for her._

 _He still has feelings for her._

 _He still has feelings..._

The words reverberate inside her head, like a drumbeat that does not go away, like a heartbeat that does not stop pounded along in her bloodstream with every beat. The words are tattooed to the inside of her mind like they tattooed the back of her neck.

Only she knows which one hurt less.

(It isn't her neck.)

Simon says that Peter has feelings for the other Olivia, that he still thinks about her. She knows that he does. He gets this look on his face, and she can't read him like she used to (or maybe she just doesn't want to). There is this look in his eyes that makes her want to curl up in a ball and cry, like she did against the washing machine, her fingers clutching at his t-shirt, and wait for it to all go away.

Feelings, she thinks. Sometimes she pretends that these feelings are ones of hatred, or disdain, of betrayal. Even of abandonment (she knows that abandonment means that he misses her, but she knows to be abandoned is to never forgive).

She pretends that Peter is fine, because the _real_ Olivia is back, and that's all he ever wanted, not the fake copy with dyed hair and a mother and a smile.

She pretends that it never happened, that she came back with them, like they thought, like she was supposed to. She pretends that after her confession (you belong with _me_ ) she takes two steps back, because retreating is what she does, and (like always) he follows her. She pretends that the first time they lie in her bed she does not smile, but she looks him in the eyes and knows that she doesn't need to for him to know how happy she is.

But she knows that none of this is true, that Peter's _feelings_ are of a different kind, from a different place in his heart. She knows Peter.

She knows that Peter had fallen for her double, the one with the smile and milk in her coffee. These feelings are of abandonment, but the betrayal of being left behind, alone in this world while his _real_ father and _his_ Olivia are in another.

Peter has fallen in love with her double, the double that is better than her, that is happier than her – that makes Peter happier than she does.

And she hates him for it, hates that he has replaced her with a better model, whilst she was locked away in the dark, whilst she was strapped to a table with a needle in her veins, whilst she was lying in bed with another man waiting for him to rescue her.

Peter is what has kept her sane, the thought that she would not be kept in the dark forever, that Peter will take her out into the light.

(He _is_ the light.)

But he does not come. He stays in her world, with the Olivia from this world, and he is happy.

(They are literally from the same world; shouldn't that have been her first clue?)

She is alone in the dark.

And whenever she closes her eyes she is back there again, waiting on a table for them to cut her open, laid bare. Only it is not Brandon holding the blade, it is Peter, his eyes full of love, but he does not look at her, only at the red-headed woman at his side. He brushes her fringe out of her eyes with his free hand. The other Olivia takes his hand, holding the knife together, and they do not even look at her as they drive it into her skin, tearing through her exposed flesh as they have torn through her heart.

She wakes up screaming.

(Sometimes she wishes that she wouldn't wake up.)

Simon says he has feelings for her.

Simon doesn't say what those feelings are.

But she already knows that answer.

(Her heart aches with it.)


	2. Peter

**I was re-reading this today and felt like it wasn't quite finished yet, so here's a short second chapter from Peter's POV to wrap things up. Please read and review.**

 _He still has feelings for her._

 _He still has feelings for her._

Peter already knows that.

Sometimes Peter hates that he thinks about her. He hates that he wastes even one second of his thoughts on that woman, who infiltrated Olivia's life and wrecked it, wrecked _them_.

He hates that his fingers ever touched her skin, that he ever kissed her smile, that he ever looked her in the eyes and thought about how much he loved her.

( _Loves_.)

He hates that he knows she existed, the other Olivia, and he couldn't be left alone with _his_ Olivia to fall in love and eat take out after spending the afternoon in bed.

Instead he'd done that with an imposter, one who had replaced his Olivia and had only kept him in bed long enough to distract him from noticing that she was killing people.

He'd lay there and laughed with her; whilst his Olivia – the real Olivia – was having God knows what happening to her (because Olivia is Olivia and doesn't talk about herself, or focus on what she's been through, she focuses on what she learnt from Walternate and the rest of their counterparts).

So when he thinks of her, it isn't kindly (most of the time). He thinks of how she betrayed him, how she used him, how she destroyed his relationship with the _real_ Olivia.

(And sometimes he thinks of how she smiled when he woke her up with pancakes or when she brought her a cup of coffee and he looks at this Olivia waiting for her to smile like that and remembers that she won't.)

(He also remembers that they drink coffee differently, because he's made that mistake once and the look in her eyes almost killed him.)

(He hates that he thinks about her at all.)

But he hates the idea of forgetting more. Because this has reminded him that people cannot be trusted, that people lie, and people manipulate and it used to be him doing the manipulation and now it's not. He hates the idea of forgetting what he did, because you might be able to fool Peter Bishop once, but never twice.

He won't hurt Olivia like that again.

(He hopes.)

(His stomach turns at the fact that he hurt her once.)

Instead he watches her, because she won't let him get too close, won't let him near her when she's raw and exposed like this, bleeding from the cuts he's left behind.

He watches and waits for the scars to heal, to let him in again (because she will let him in again).

(He hopes.)

So sometimes he thinks of the other Olivia and thinks about how she made him fall in love with her, and how she left him bleeding and both of them broken.

And sometimes he thinks of her and hates that he fell a little deeper in love with her smile, given more freely, and the way she wore something other than black and the look in her eyes when they lay in bed eating pancakes and she kissed the syrup off his nose.

He thinks of her a lot, both good and bad.

So he wonders what Simon heard, looking at the piece of paper rescued from the trash.

 _He still has feelings for her._

What Simon says isn't wrong.

He just wonders _what_ he was feeling when Simon wrote that.

(He knows what Olivia thinks.)

(And, maybe, she's not wrong.)

(He hates that thought more than anything.)


End file.
